


Hey Little Songbird

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Drowley, Kinda, Kinda Dark, M/M, Pining Dean, based off the song by the same name, but the song is amazing, first kiss?, from Hadestown, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by a song I heard.





	Hey Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song at the end!

Dean’s eyes are heavy as he opens them, lost momentarily to images of swirling black and horns.

“Hey, little songbird,” Crowley whispers, so softly Dean almost thinks he didn’t hear him at all.

Crowley’s face is swirling slowly, lazily, and Dean wraps himself up in the image.

“Let’s go,” Crowley says low, voice tangibly thick in the air.

 _‘Strange is the call of this strange man,’_  is all Dean can think. He’s pulled. He’s pulled in tight, drowning, ever-so-slowly drowning–

“Aren’t you tired?” Crowley growls, Dean’s own black eyes reflecting in the melting red. “Waiting for all these years? Pining after a being who could never want you?” There are lips against Dean’s ear, and a soft, “He’s not coming for you.”

_Where are you now, Castiel?_

“I could use you by my side.”

_Wasn’t it gonna be the two of us?_

“Come with me. Let’s howl at that moon.”

Dean waits a moment, waits as long as he can bear for the door to open, for his angel burst inside in a blaze of glory. Waits until the realization kicks in.

His lips are soft against Crowley’s, and Dean tries not to think about Castiel.

_Weren’t we birds of a feather?_

But…

_Why not fly south for the winter?_

 

 

 

_\------_

_[ Here’s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36YX7o_WxK4) a link to the song bc everyone needs to hear it! _


End file.
